What I Didn't Know
by krOniC LiL kaijUu
Summary: Sana has been having strange dreams that come true, but she still hasn't figured out what they mean. Boy, is she dense! What wil happen when she figures it out?!


Title: What I Didn't Know Chapter 1: Not Just a Dream Author: Sakurahokunani ( Author's Notes: To be perfectly honest-this is my first time writing a Kodocha fanfic, so GOOD LUCK TO ME!!! Oh, man! I hope I don't bomb it._ Yeah, I warn you in advance if it doesn't get interesting.wait.WAIT, strike that!!! PLEASE READ THIS!! .AND.and disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha. That's Miss Obana's. This is written for fun and fans of Kodocha, and I may have added more weird personalities into the characters.^^) =#+#+#+ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock rings next to Akito's bed. He reached out, picked it up and threw the dang thing on the ground. It was getting so annoying. Then I turned and tried to go back to sleep, but the footsteps running through the hall kept me up. Before I knew it my door flew open and Natsumi was screaming. " AKITO!!! IF YOU BREAK ONE MORE-I REPEAT-ONE MORE CLOCK, I'M GONNA TELL DAD CHARGE YOU FOR THOSE, ALRIGHTY?!" Natsumi screamed and slammed the door with a loud groan.  
  
Maybe I should stop doing that.He thought seriously.  
  
He got up and got ready to start another day with some jogging. I mean, he needed to keep in shape if he was going to keep going with karate. (+)=T_T "AHHH!!! YOUU PERVERT!!!!!" BOINK! "Ow, I think I'm getting a headache," I moaned as I started to open my eye from a nightmare. I rubbed my head and looked up to see my mom's face.  
  
" Hi, Sana." My mom said while quickly trying to hide her mallet.  
  
" Mom, did you just whack me with your mallet?" I asked her.  
  
" Well, of course I did. Your screaming was making the dogs howl, as usual." My mom had explained. " What was it about this time?"  
  
" Oh," I rolled my eyes, " you heard that?"  
  
" Who couldn't? Sana, you practically woke the whole neighborhood."  
  
" Oops, I couldn't help it. You couldn't BELIEVE what happened to me in my dream."  
  
"Was it about Akito, again?" My mom had asked me.  
  
"Wha? How did you know?" I asked her amazed on how she knew.  
  
" Well, for one this isn't the first time I've heard you screaming, " YOU PERVERT", and two is that he's the only one you say it to."  
  
" Oh." I responded as my mom began to leave my room laughing.  
  
I'm so easy to read.  
  
I looked to the clock that read that it was still early to get ready for school, so I decided to take the dogs out for a walk.  
  
|O_o|  
  
Maybe a walk to the park would be nice.  
  
The park was so quiet in the morning. It's nice to be there alone, but I was definitely not alone as I looked to my dogs. I sat quietly on a bench and went into a deep thought.  
  
My.dream.  
  
*~*~*~* " YAY! WE'RE AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK!!" I yelled.  
  
" Yup! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST DAY EVER!!" Fuka yelled with joy.  
  
" Hey why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Aya suggested.  
  
Sure, why nooott--" Tsoyoshi said as Aya smiled and dragged him off.  
  
"I'm sitting with you!!!" Fuka said to me when we were in line.  
  
" Okay!" i responded.  
  
" YAY! We're going to be seated next!" I said not taking my eyes off the Ferris Wheel. Then I turned around when I saw an empty chair, but Fuka was staring off somewhere.  
  
" Oooh, cute boy!" Fuka said mesmerized and walked off to follow a boy that past by.  
  
" FUKA!!!" I yelled at her, trying to get her back. She friggin ditched me. " I guess it's just me then." I said as I got seated.  
  
" OH! We got a single one here!!! Anyone care to sit with this lovely young lady?! It's the famous Sana Kurata!!" The man, who I handed my ticket to, said to the people around.  
  
" Sshhh!!! What do you think you're doing?!" I said urging him to stop as the people caught notice of her. " I will."  
  
" AKITO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going on the ride. Here's my ticket."  
  
" Don't TOUCH me! Alright? Now, I'm asking, so you better not try anything."  
  
"Ok."  
  
" Alright. Now let's get this thing going!!" The man said and the wheel started to turn.  
  
" Wait, aren't you scared of heights?" I asked as I looked to a very VERY tense person. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! YOU ARE SCARED!!"  
  
He's holding so tight to those bars.it's so hilarious!  
  
".."  
  
" Hey! What if I do THIS!!!"  
  
CREAK! CREAK!!  
  
"STOP THAT!!! STOP SHAKING IT!!!"  
  
" WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? KEEP SHAKING? OK!!!"  
  
" SSTTTTOOOOPPPPP IIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! HEY!! It stopped."  
  
" And that's a good thing?"  
  
" Hey!! We're at the very top!! I can see the whole amusement park from here!!"  
  
" Hey! HEY! DON"T get up! You're going to tip us over!"  
  
" Fine. Fine. It's not my fault you went on this ride.HEY! HEY! Stop hugging me!! I told you not to touch me!"  
  
" I'm not touching you! I'm HUGGING you."  
  
" SAME THING!! GET OFF!"  
  
" I c-can't t-t-t-too s-scared. I j-j-just l-looked d-d-d-down."  
  
" Oh, great. I think we're only gonna be up here for just one more minute though."  
  
" And this it IS your fault that I'm up here."  
  
" What? What are you talking-" Akito's lips stopped Sana, but she broke it quickly after shock and.. ".AHHHH!! YOU PERVERT!!" ~*~*~* " Why do I keep dreaming about him.?"  
  
And why does it always involving him.kissing me?  
  
RUSTLE RUSTLE  
  
" What the.?" I said as I turned.  
  
" AHHHH!!!!! Akito?!"  
  
" Do you have to scream? It's too early." Akito said hoping onto the bench.  
  
" What do you expect?" I asked him furiously. " So, what were you doing? Spying on me?"  
  
" No, I was just jogging when I saw you. You had a weird look on your face. It was kinda the same look you had before on the camping trip. You know the stoned fish look?" Akito said straightly.  
  
" How insensitive can you get? I was just really deep in thought." I replied.  
  
"Well, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Akito asked seriously with concern.  
  
" Um.well." I said as she got that picture of Akito kissing her on the ferris wheel so clearly. She shook her head and said,"I don't think you could help me with this one."  
  
" Oh. Is it that time of the month already? Cause that's the only thing I really can't help you with. Although, that explains your attitude today. Akito asked. But I don't see how a girl thing would make you so deep in thought like that.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU.but yeah, you could say that." I replied.  
  
" Oh, okay, then go ask Fuka about it later." Akito said getting up. " But Sana, any other thing that's bothering you.you can always come talk to me about it." With that, He jogged off.  
  
I smiled to myself and said softly. " Thank you, Aki." When Akito gets sweet like that.he makes me feel really happy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!" I yelled in her Komowari-trained voice and stood up.  
  
I GOT to stop thinking about this.  
  
I have no idea why I was suddenly thinking the way I did. It seemed right for me at the moment, when it was only when I realized what I did that I wasn't even sure what I felt. Stupid as it sounds, I really felt like I was starting to like him.   
  
"Ahh, who am I kidding," I mumbled to myself and tried slapping myself on the forehead to get the thought out of my mind. Then, I started walking again because the dogs were starting to get antsy. xDxDxDxD " So, you're saying that I ditched you, and you were stuck riding the ferris wheel with Aki?"  
  
" Yup, that's what I said, Fuka," I answered. " You were following this cute boy." I was on the phone with my two best girl friends talking about my dream.  
  
" What?! That doesn't sound like me," Fuka scoffed.  
  
" No, duh! It was a dream, you aren't really like that." I told her.  
  
" WELL that depends." Fuka started.  
  
" Depends? Depends on what?" I asked cluelessly.  
  
" Was he really REALLY cute? Like, like Takaishi cute? OR, OMIGOD!!! WAS it TAKAISHI?! HUH? HUH?" She asked hyperly.  
  
" Fuka." I said disappointed in her.  
  
" Oh.my.god," Aya said a bit in awe.  
  
" I know I can't believe how she's acting either." I agreed with Aya.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Fuka laughed.  
  
" NO! Not that. Where was Tsuyoshi and I in all this?" Aya asked upset.  
  
" OH! I remember you guys said something about going someplace to fool around." I lied.  
  
" WHAT?!!" Aya yelled, practically breaking my eardrums.  
  
" Aya, calm down. I was just pulling you egg. That didn't happen." I chuckled.  
  
" Don't you mean pulling your leg?" Fuka corrected her.  
  
"Isn't that what I said? Anyway, I just really wanted to tell somebody. It was really bothering. I wonder what it meant.OH yeah, that Akito is totally perverted." I said slapping my forehead, " Duh, Sana."  
  
"Fuka, your girl is slow." Aya stated.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. I know, but it can't be helped. You know how she is." Fuka said to Aya.  
  
" She? Hello?! I'm right here!" I said as they were talking without me. " I can't believe your talking shit about me, right in front of me?!"  
  
"Sana, we're not talking shit about you, not in front of you anyway." Aya joked.  
  
"WHAT?! SO, YOU TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK?! WELL, THAT MAKES IT A WHOLE LOT BETTER?" I asked them in total shock.  
  
Fuka laughed, " We're just kidding, Sana. But maybe your dreams are telling something."  
  
" Other than Akito's a total perv?" I asked.  
  
" She means something that you haven't figured out yet." Aya pointed out.  
  
My eyes widened. " Hey, maybe your on to something," and I thought real hard, " but what is it?"  
  
"."  
  
" OH!! I got to go. Talk to you guys later!" I said quickly hanging up with them. I bet Mom will know what it is. @_@  
  
"So, what do you think?" I asked my Mom after telling the whole thing and what Fuka and Aya suggested.  
  
"Hmm even Fuka and Aya caught on before Sana.as usual," My mom mumbled.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
" Oh, nothing, nothing," then she brightened, "maybe you should go to the carnival and find out."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sana asked shocked. " Is that the best advice you can give me?"  
  
"Um, yes? But you know it's best to see first hand." Mom said.  
  
"NO!! I'm not going to risk it happening for real." I resisted.  
  
"Come on, Sana, there's going to be one held tomorrow, and it's a Saturday, you should be out having fun." Mom said trying to convince me.  
  
" No way am I going to go, and you can't make me." I told her folding my arms. xP In the car with Rei the next day. " Rei," I sniffled, " can we go somewhere else instead?"  
  
" What?" He asked. " I thought you wanted to go today?"  
  
" Um, no."  
  
" Well, your Mom gave me strict orders to make sure I drop you off there and see you off with your friends." Rei pointed out.  
  
"Oh, well." I said recalling that morning of resistance. &*&*&*&* " MOM, I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" I said running through the hall and turned a corner.  
  
VROOMMMMM " Oh, come on, Sana!! FACE YOUR FEARS!!!" Mom said in her little car driving me out the door.  
  
" OKAY! OKAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE ROADKILL! I'LL GO!!!" I screamed and ran right into the car.  
  
"HAVE A NICE DAY, SANA!!" Mom hollered at me. &*&*&*&*  
  
" Here we are." Rei said pulling up to the entrance.  
  
I reluctantly got out of the car and closed the door behind me.  
  
" Bye, Sana," Rei said looking behind me, "and stay alert." VROOMMMM  
  
I watched as he drove away. WAIT A MINUTE "What did he mean by stay." I said turning around. "ALLEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!! AHH!!"  
  
There was non other than Akito staring down at me with Fuka, Aya, and Tsoyoshi behind him.  
  
" Hey, girl!" Fuka waved to me. " Hi Sana." Tsoyoshi and Aya said in unison.  
  
" Yo." Akito said.  
  
" Damn, you scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I told him as we all walked to get in. (*)_(*) "OHKAY. Got to stay alert, be alert." I repeated to myself as we kept walking through the carnival. "Stayalertstayalertstayalertstayalertstayalert."  
  
" OH! Look at the games," Aya said in delight.  
  
"Mmm," Tsoyoshi said taking a whiff of the air, " I can smell the food."  
  
"Sushi?" Akito asked curiously and walked of to the food stands.  
  
I looked at all of them getting preoccupied with everything. " Hmm, maybe this isn't going to be like my dream, might as well make the best of it," I said under my breath. " YAY! WE'RE AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK!!" I yelled.  
  
" Yup! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST DAY EVER!!" Fuka yelled with joy.  
  
" Hey why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Aya suggested.  
  
Sure, why nooott--" Tsoyoshi said as Aya smiled and dragged him off.  
  
"AAHHHHH! NO! NO! NO Ferris Wheel!" I yelled in shock. Aw, DAMN  
  
"I'm sitting with you!!!" Fuka said to me.  
  
"Wait, I never said I was going on the Ferris Wheel!!! Okay!" I said when she grabbed my arm and I couldn't do anything to stop her.  
  
" Aw, crap! We're going to be seated next!" I said not taking my eyes off the Ferris Wheel. Then I turned around when I saw an empty chair, but Fuka was staring off somewhere.  
  
" Oooh, cute boy!" Fuka said mesmerized. " OMIGOD!! IT'S LIKE YOUR DREAM!! IT'S TAKAISHI!!" She said, started hollering at him, and walked off.  
  
" FUKA!!! NO!" I yelled at her, trying to get her back. She friggin ditched me. It's just like my dream " It's just me...again. This better not get worse." I said as I got seated and sulked.  
  
" OH! We got a single one here!!! Anyone care to sit with this lovely young lady?! It's the famous Sana Kurata!!" The man, who I handed my ticket to, said to the people around.  
  
" Sshhh!!! What are you doing?!!!" I said urging him to stop as the people caught notice of me.  
  
" I will." A voice said.  
  
" AHHH!!! AKITO?!" I said and stopped for a second. Wait, why am I shocked? I knew this was going to happen.  
  
" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going on the ride. Here's my ticket." He said getting into the seat next to me.  
  
" Don't TOUCH me! Alright? I'm NOT asking, I'm telling you, so you better not try anything." I said as the operator locked the bars in front of us.  
  
"Ok." He said straightly.  
  
" Alright. Now let's get this thing going!!" The man said and the wheel started to turn.  
  
" I'm watching you," I said narrowing my eyes at him. He just sat there looking out at the view with his arms crossed. Hey, this is the part of my dream that I actually liked. " Wait, aren't you scared of heights?" I asked as I looked Akito starting to get tense and holding to the bars. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! YOU ARE SCARED!!"  
  
He's holding so tight to those bars.it's so hilarious!  
  
".." heheheheheheheeheheh " Hey! What if I do THIS!!!" I yelled in delight.  
  
CREAK! CREAK!!  
  
"STOP THAT!!! STOP SHAKING IT!!!" He cried.  
  
" WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? KEEP SHAKING? OK!!!" I joked around.  
  
" SSTTTTOOOOPPPPP IIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!" He cried again.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! HEY!! It stopped." I laughed happily and suddenly froze. Uh-oh.  
  
" And that's a good thing?" He questioned.  
  
" Hey!! We're at the very top!! I can see the whole amusement park from here!! I can see Fuka with Takaishi and.Aya with.EUWWWWWWW GET A ROOM!!!"  
  
" Hey! HEY! DON"T get up! You're going to tip us over!" Akito scolded.  
  
" Fine. Fine. It's your fault you went on this ride.HEY! NO! NO hugging!! I told you not to touch me!" NONONONONONO!  
  
" I'm not touching you! I'm HUGGING you."  
  
" Shuddup!! GET OFF!"  
  
" I c-can't t-t-t-too s-scared. I j-j-just l-looked d-d-d-down." He trembled  
  
" Oh, yeah.great. We better be up here for only a few seconds." I groaned.  
  
" And this it IS your fault that I'm up here." He and I said in unison.  
  
"Wait.how?" Akito asked confused.  
  
"I actually saw this coming." I confessed.  
  
"What? How?" Akito said loosening his hug on me.  
  
"Well, I saw it in a dream, and that's the one I was thinking about this morning." I told him.  
  
" Well, why didn't you tell me?" Akito asked.  
  
"Um,.because.because you." I stammered.  
  
"I what?" He asked.  
  
" You kissed me and I don't know why you did." I blurted.  
  
" Well, why do you think?" Akito asked me.  
  
" What? Well, if I knew I wouldn't-" Akito's lips stopped Sana, but she broke it quickly after shock and.. ".AHHHH!! YOU PERVERT!!" =_@ Hehehehehe.that was weird, eh? Sorry if it seemed dull, to be honest.I think I could have done better. I'm just not inspired.anway.tell me what you think!! PLEASE Review! ;D 


End file.
